Love is a Mysterious Thing
by foreveraloneb1
Summary: Valentines Day story staring Kagome, and Miroku
1. Chapter 1

An/ Thought I would try a Kagome and Miroku paring, this is a one shot Valentines Day story.

Life is not about roses, kisses, and candy coated love fore some of us valentines day is just another day of the year, for us to move on with our unloved lives, but then love finds a way to start.

By

Foreveraloneb1

Love is a Mysterious Thing

A black onyx haired girl sat before the fire staring into its depth, blue gray eyes studied the campfire before her, sadness shone in her beautiful eyes. Dressed in a white, and green school uniform, with long sun kissed legs, which were drawn close to her body, and her beautiful chin laid upon both her knees. Glancing down at her battery operated watch, she noticed the time at least the time in her era, 12:00 AM, it was now officially, February 14, the day known as Valentines Day, and here she sat alone. She really was not alone, there was four other beings with her, and three were asleep, one was not, and the last was not here, she had watched as he left following the soul collectors, not knowing that she had saw them, stating with authorized voice, that a demon was close by, and without a second glance the being she thought she loved more than anything in world leapt into the night, with a small sad sigh, she whispered into night "Happy Valentines Day, Kagome."

Standing up and heading torwards the hot springs that her a Sango had bathed in earlier that night she left the safety of the campsite, not knowing that another was watching her. A black and plum purple robed monk had been watching the entire time, black metallic hair shined in the moonlight, as beautiful plum colored eyes watched her leave. He also had seen the soul collectors, he also knew were Inuyasha had ran off to, but his thoughts returned to a conversation he had with Kagome earlier on in the day. They had been walking torwards the next village in hopes of some news of a jewel shard when Kagome stated, "Tomorrow is February 14." Now he was curious of what this day stood for. He slowed his steps to walk with her as he asked, "What does February 14 stand for in your time Kagome?" "It is known as Valentines Day, a day where we offer tokens of our affection, to the ones we love." As he watched her leave he understood her pain, and he stood and followed her.

He followed her soundlessly, thinking about the first time he met her, she was the one who offered her friendship to him, she was the one who offered his acceptance into their group, and finally she was the one he saw first out of this group bathing in the hot springs, in all her naked glory, and at that moment he realized he was here because of her.

He watched as she came to the hot springs, steam floated around her, wrapping around her body, as the fireflies danced around her, she looked angelic, and he could not help him self as he made his presence known, and she turned and looked at him confusion alight her beautiful eyes.

Walking torwards her, and pulling her beautiful body close to his own, he heard gasp, as his gloved hand touched her beautiful face, as his other had came to the small of her back, "Miroku-", She stated as his lips brushed hers, not once but twice, pulling back, he spoke these last words to her as his hand on her back began it's descent torwards her bottom, "Happy Valentines Day Kagome."

With in seconds the sound of a hand contacting flesh could be heard, Kagome had felt the monk's affection, as his ungloved hand stroked her bottom not once but twice, and upon instinct, she reacted, her hand came up and connected with his beautiful boyish face, he staggered away from her, as the red welt appeared across his beautifully sculptured face, she realized she never once thought of Inuyasha as Miroku's lips caressed hers, and she still held no thoughts of him as her angry gaze sought his, plum eyes met those of blue gray, "Happy Valentines Day Miroku."

Smiling to his self the monk knew he won this round for she did not call out for the others, nor did she speak disrespectfully to him, standing and rubbing his cheek at the same time, Miroku realized that love can make itself known anytime, and anywhere, and hopefully this was it's time. Following her back to camp, and stating these last words, he felt hope of catching her, "Tomorrow is a new day."

AN/ Kind of cute, right.


	2. Hypnotize th Moon

AN/ I decided to write one more chapter for this story, this chapter is Miroku's point of view but I wrote this chapter for someone special to me, so all these feelings Miroku are feeling is my feelings for a special someone Disclaimers don't own Clay Walker's Hypnotize The Moon, or Inuyasha.

_She knew she caught my eye and that was all it took, ain't strange how forever changed with just one look._

by Clay Walker

Chapter 2 Hypnotize The Moon

Miroku followed Kagome back to camp watching the way her hips swayed in the moonlight.

_She knew she caught my eye and that was all it took, ain't strange how forever changed with just one look, the magic filled the night she touched my soul like no one else, yes the way woman made me feel left me talking to myself, oh, oh._

She knew that she now held his interest, and he was afraid of what she would do, would she tell Inuyasha what he did, or would she be silent. The magic of the moment they felt only a few minutes ago disappeared, and now the only thing left was his insecurity of being loved, and accepted for what he was not for what he had to be. The way she loved touched him, it reached his very soul, so innocent so loving, living only to make every body around her feel loved. The way that Kagome made him feel, he could not understand a way to love her, and for the next three days it left him dumb founded.

Three days ago he thought as he gazed into the hot spring, his reflection shining back at him, his thoughts returning to her, that's how long it had been since he sampled the pleasure of her kiss, of her body pressing against his. He had left camp an hour ago, watching how she smiled loving at Inuyasha, he knew that Sango knew there was something wrong with him, because it has been three days since he last showed his affection for her. He lifted his face and looked at the moon as a sad smile drifted across he face. "Dear Kami could she love someone like me?"

_You better run for cover, you better hide your heart, cause once you start to love her, you'll know you'll never stop, she shines like a diamond, when she walks into a room, she could charm the stars, Hypnotize the Moon._

"Miroku what are you going on about?" Glancing around he found Inuyasha standing behind him. His fear of his feelings for her being showed, overrode any other emotion he had, his one thought if Inuyasha knew he would kill him. Inuyasha gave him the opportunity to hide his feelings. "Something happened between you and Sango, she caught you being a pervert again." Again a sad smile stretched across his face, "I'll never stop loving her Inuyasha." He heard Inuyasha's response, thinking that he was talking about Sango, "Sango has had you charmed since the first moment you saw her monk, if you could stop groping every woman in site maybe you could win her heart, at least that's what Kagome told me." "Come on it's getting late, and Kagome was worried about you, she made me come check on you, so let's get back to camp, so she'll quit worrying, and hopefully not sit me." Miroku watched Inuyasha disappear into the night, as his words replayed in his mind, _"she made me check on you, Kagome was worried about you." _

_Once I held her close, I knew just where I stood, no you never get a second chance, to ever feel so good, then and there I knew, these words were etched in stone, if you can't feel the power of, the greatest love you've known oh oh._

Upon reaching camp Miroku glance at Kagome, their eyes met, and he could not help remember what it felt like to hold her close to him, and he knew were his heart stood. He also knew were her heart laid as she glanced from him to Inuyasha. He would never get another chance to prove his love for her, for Inuyasha held everything that would ever mean anything to him. Even if Inuyasha loved another, their love was made eternal, after all she was Kikyo's reincarnation, and that means their love was etched in stone, to be forever in love. But yet he knew she would be the greatest love he ever known, and for her he would pretend to love Sango, and give his hand to her knowing his love belonged to some one else. He would do this cause she was, and would be the greatest love he had ever known. He knew she could hypnotize him anytime, to love her, and he would wait forever for her, until his life ended, only to meet her in eternal rest, that's when she would finally be able to return these feelings he had for her, because he knew they we meant to be.

_She could charm the stars, Hypnotize the Moon._

Even in death she would always own him, she could always find a way to charm his heart into loving her. She would forever hypnotize him, to love her, one glance one touch, and he was forever hers.

AN/ I know it's short but this guy gave me my inspiration for this chapter.


	3. You Don't Know A Thing About Me

AN/ _Love is a game, if you don't know how to play it then don't step up to plate, don't proclaim to know someone that you don't really know nothing about, and finally don't step up to the plate if you don't know how to love someone who loves you. _Don't own Gary Allan's song You Don't Know A Thing About Me. This chapter is going to deal with Miroku and his feelings, about what he sees, and does.

Being everyone's friend and listening to all of their problems earns you the right to find that one person who wants to listen to you, and only you.

by Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 3 You Don't Know A Thing About Me

_To You I'm just the man who let down, the one who never gave what you need, it's true I wasn't always around, back when you were reaching out for me, I know you think I didn't care. You say I'm just the hurting kind, I know think my heart wasn't there, but I'm begging you to think it through one more time._

His black and purple plum robes swayed in the twilight as they all walked and all he thought about was her, he had tried for the last three days to talk to her about what happened. It has been six days, since he had tasted her lips, since he last felt her pressed against him, he had tried to get her alone to tell her, but they had so many obstacles in the way. She acted as if nothing happened, and with every false smile she sent his way his heart broke, to disregard what had happened, to act like it did not take place. That's when he felt his anger, arise how could she, one so pure act like what they shared was nothing, but one of his perverted moments, she should know better he has never kissed anyone not even Sango, and yet she treats this like it was any other day. "What are you doing Miroku thinking of the next way you can grope me or Kagome?" Turning to Sango he looked at her and realized it has been three days since he groped her, and her suspicions was growing by the day he could tell by the look in her eyes and her body language.

He watched her as she watched him at Sango's question, "I am entitled to at least one day with out all of you accusing me of something." Miroku's anger growing stronger with his words, _they were his friend's how can they treat him so badly, did they- didn't she realize she was the one he was thinking about, how could they treat him like this. _

He was acting so out of character that they gasped in confusion, but to him it was all the same, she never really understood him, he could finally realize this. As much as she claimed, and proclaimed to know him he realized, that in all actuality that she knew nothing at all about him.

She never really knew him, none of them did, if they did then they would have realized his perverseness was all show, it was cause he loved her, and he now recognized that when groped other women, that he proved he didn't care about anything but his self, and was why he was in this mood. If she knew him then she would know that, it was all an act, if she knew him then she would know, all the groping was an act. How he wished she would think about him, and the way acted through one more time. He wanted her to really look him, to really try to understand him, to look underneath all of his layers he put up to protect himself from all these emotional attachments, things he tried everyday to proclaim in his own way, emotions he was never really good at proclaiming, producing, and finally showing, and he finally realized his own group, and the one he loved would never really understand him.

_Cause you don't know a thing about me, if you don't know how much I miss you, and you don't know thing about me. Unless you know how much I need to be with you._

He watched her eyes turn from guilty, to anger how could she give so little and expect so much in return, as much as he cared, and wanted to be with her, he knew she would never understand how much he cared for her, all she knew was her righteous anger, and her selfish nature. He finally realizes that she was either to stupid or blind to realize how much he cared for her. His final thought was she never truly cared for him as much as he cared for her. How could she not know how much he needed her to be with him.

_Well I see the mistakes I made, the way I acted carelessly, but if you don't how much I need your forgiveness, then you don't know a thing about me._

She would never understand how much he needed her to forgive him for all his wrong doings, all his mistakes, could she not understand, that the key to loving him was- well it was forgiveness. That's all he wanted, that's all he craved cause he knew with her forgiveness was her love.

_If I could just go back and make it right, and take the tears away you know I would, I come to you with no excuse tonight just a prayer that I'll be understood. You tell me that I never gonna change, I'll always be the same old guy. You think there is nothing left for us to say, before you write me off take a look in my eyes. Cause you don't know a thing about me, if you don't know how much I miss you, and you don't know thing about me. Unless you know how much I need to be with you. Well I see the mistakes I made, the way I acted carelessly, but if you don't how much I need your forgiveness, then you don't know a thing about me_.

They walked in slience the rest of the day no one saying anything not even Inuyasha, and Miroku knew he stuck his foot in his mouth, cause all their slience was directed at him, they would talk amongst their self, but none of them had said a word to him since he spoke early today. If only he could go back, and make her understand, how much he loved her, how much he needed to be with her. She acted like she was the only one hurt in this stitutation, but this time she was wrong, because he was hurting too, and only she could make it right, all she had to do was look him in the eyes, and tell that what they shared was nothing. It was nothing or everything, cause he knew from the start, the first day he met her that he had acted carelessly from the beginning. So as they set camp up, he silently slipped into the night, with one thought on his mind, please forgive me.


End file.
